never let me go
by missmaryXDD
Summary: It won't be long now, Sakura. Sequel to 'strong, proud, fearless'


So last night inspiration hit me and i wrote a sequel to 'strong, proud, fearless'. It was completely unexpected for i had intended to leave the story like that but when inspiration calls you have to answer isn't it? XDD

You shouldn't have any problems understanding this story if you haven't read 'strong, proud, fearless', yet i do recommend you read it.

Note: Again this is inspired by Elia Martell's story and so the battle scene is almost a copy from George R.R. Martin's. I love that scene so much and i wanted to incorporate it here. I hope you don't mind :)

Note 2: Read while listening to 'Never let me go' by Florence and the Machine

Warnings: Curse words, lots of blood, death and violence

* * *

Naruto looked at the portrait of the monster who killed his sister while he sharpened his sword. It was a ritual he did every day, ever since he got his hands on the monster's portrait.

_Soon._ He thought for himself, looking at the monster's face. _Soon he will have what he deserves. It won't be long now, Sakura._

The perfect opportunity had arisen, there was to be a tournament and the monster was going to participate in it. _With father ill nothing will be able to stop me._

Naruto knew father had plans, he knew he didn't just sit around and mourn Sakura's death but Naruto was impulsive, father's revenge wouldn't come soon enough and Naruto wanted his revenge and he wanted it now.

_It won't be long now…Sakura._

* * *

Naruto packed only the necessary for the tournament. Everything he needed to complete his revenge was in his bags, there was no need for unnecessary things but what would always be present in his bags were two portraits. The monster and the Angel, Hoshigaki and Sakura.

Naruto wasn't dumb, he knew killing Kisame Hoshigaki would be a hard task, that he, most likely, would die in the process but Naruto wasn't afraid of dying, he had prepared for it and, for Sakura, he even welcomed it as long as he got his revenge.

_Poor mother, to lose her two children in such a short time._ In truth it had already passed seven years since his sister had been murdered but to Naruto it had seemed such a short time. He had been planning his revenge this whole time, had been so consumed in it that the years had really blurred out until he lost count of them. _That doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that he dies. Sakura has waited long enough._

It had been impossible for him to get his revenge in the first few years. The realm was instable and every time someone tried to install himself on the throne, a new rebellion started, followed by another war and so he had been forced to wait but now…_Now everything's in place, for father and for me._

The people gasped and pointed whenever they saw him but Naruto chose to ignore them. _They don't know_. He knew they were probably surprised, he hadn't left his castle since he came home after finding the capital destroyed. _And my sister murdered._

He saw the new royal family and his chest filled with rage. _They are dancing on my sister's grave, I should kill them too_. No, father already had plans for them and besides…_My little boy, he will make a good king._ Yes, all he had to focus now was his revenge.

His servants had already mounted his tent so all he had to do was install himself in it but hanging the portraits was something he didn't let anyone else do. _It's my duty, it's my responsibility, it's my sister._

* * *

Looking at the monster's face, sharpening his sword, thinking of his poor, dead sister. This was his nightly ritual that was never to be interrupted.

That's why he was startled when his wife entered the tent, kneeling in front of him, almost in tears.

"Don't do this, Naruto, please." She pleaded, grabbing his hands and bringing them to her tear-stained face.

Naruto caressed her face, softly. It hurt him to see his sweet, beautiful wife hurt so bad. "I thought we had talked about this already, Hinata."

Hinata looked almost desperate. "Yes but you said…you'll die!"

"Yes." Naruto said calmly. Seven years he had been preparing for this, seven years of waiting, of yearning, of suffering.

"I…what about me? What about the children?" Hinata pleaded. Naruto knew her game, what she was trying to do but his decision was made a long time ago, nothing would change that, not even his precious children.

"You will all be fine, Hinata, we talked about this. This is something I have to do."

"Are you telling me you don't have a choice?" Hinata's voice was getting almost hysterical.

Naruto denied, no, that was not true. "I do have a choice. And I've made it." He knew she was going to protest again so he spoke before she could. "I will die tomorrow."

Hinata seemed to be in shock. It pained him to know that he was the cause of her pain but he had to make her realize that he was surely going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

He gently grabbed her arms, helped her get up and led her towards the exit. "Take care of the children for me, will you? What am I saying, you're a great mother, of course you will." He told her. "But take good care of him, make this easy for him. He already lost too much."

Hinata still seemed to be in shock so he placed his hands in her face to make her look at him.

"This is probably the last time we will see each other so hold on to this: I love you, I love you and our children and him with all my heart and my heart will always be with you, it will always belong to you." He kissed her lips as softly and as chastely as he could, knowing this was the last time he was allowed to do this. "But know this, if I die, he will die with me. Now go, my love. Tomorrow will be a long day."

* * *

Naruto grabbed the monster's portrait and placed it in his bed. _A few more hours, Sakura._

He grabbed his sword and the oil he had placed next to it and started smearing the oil all over his sword. When he was finished he placed the tip of his sword on the monster's stomach.

"I'm going to open you up." He said between his teeth while he slid his sword upwards, slicing the portrait's belly open. He watched as the paper slowly burned where the sword had passed."I'm going to rip your heart out and find that you have none and then I'm going kill you so painfully you are going to wish you were dead a thousand times before you get that release."

The portrait's belly was sliced open, there was a hole where his heart was supposed to be, two more where his eyes were, a slice across his throat and he didn't have a nose anymore.

"You are going to wish you could rot in hell."

The portrait erupted into flames.

* * *

Naruto was calmer than he had been for years. Finally the day of his revenge had arrived. _Soon, Sakura._

He was putting one more layer of oil on his sword, one was enough but he wanted to make sure the monster suffered. He wanted him to die a thousand times before he finished him.

His only regret was leaving Hinata, the children and him. Mainly him, his little boy had suffered so much already….he just hoped Hinata would make this easier for him. His little boy. His hope for the future.

"My lord, it's time." A servant informed him.

It was time.

* * *

He really was a huge beast and ugly but strong, very strong. Naruto, in comparison, was much smaller, which proved to be an advantage.

Naruto smiled as he stopped behind the monster. "Have I told you who I am?"

The monster shrugged, unaffected. "Some dead man." He said, shaking his sword sideways, trying to catch the other man but all that weight and muscle made him much slower than the blond.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Princess Sakura was my sister."

"Who?" The monster asked, turning so that he could keep the smaller man in sight.

Naruto saw red. _Who, he asks. Who?_ He screamed and lunged for his head but the giant brought his shield up in time and his swords clashed with it.

"Uzumaki Sakura who married the prince, Uchiha Sasuke." He hissed, dodging the monsters sword. "You murdered her, you killed her children."

"Did you came here to talk or fight?" Naruto could see the monster was getting impatient, never managing to land a hit on him.

"I came to hear you confess." He told the monster, managing to make a cut on his left leg. _One, good._ "You murdered her." He said, trying to cut him again. "You killed her children."

His sister's smiling face came to his mind._ If it wasn't for you she would still be here, laughing and playing with her children. She would be queen and we would have peace. She would be here, happy._

"Shut up!" The monster screamed and their swords clashed. The monster managed to land a hit on his face, completely destroying his face protector. _I don't need it anyway_. He took it off and tossed it aside.

Naruto blocked the monster's attack and retreated. "Sakura, Uzumaki Sakura. Say her name!" He shouted, circling the monster, trying to, at least slash him. "Say her name, say it!"

Naruto noticed that his left leg was already losing strength. _Good. Now if I could cut him at least one more time…_

He started circling the monster, often changing direction in hopes he would be confused and his opportunity came when he tried to take a step and his left leg failed, making him bend at the knee.

"Uzumaki Sakura!" He shouted and thrust his sword on the back of the monster's knee. "SAKURA!" He screamed again, slashing from his back to his side. Then he thrust his sword into the monster's belly.

"Say her name!" Naruto shouted again, putting a foot on the monster's chest.

Naruto remembered the day he found his sister's body clearly. Father's army had just arrived at the capital and they were greeted with a sight of total destruction. There were dead bodies everywhere, houses burning, people dying, people mourning…

While his father's soldiers fought the remaining enemy, Naruto rushed towards the palace, towards his sister_. I'm not too late, tell me I'm not too late._ But, indeed he had been too late and the sight he was met with could turn the hardest of stomachs._ I can't be too late._

The first thing he saw was the mixture of blood and brains that ran the wall down, ending next to a very, very small body whose head was completely destroyed and who he supposed was Ryuu.

He couldn't walk, he couldn't talk, he was completely paralyzed. _What kind of monster would do this to a defenseless baby?_

His mind was already warning him, preparing him for what he would probably see next but he refused to believe it. He refused to accept it.

Naruto was afraid of raising his head to look at the rest of the room but he did, nonetheless. He had to know, he had to see.

Sakura wasn't in much better state than her child, although her face was recognizable. _There's so much blood, so much…oh god._

All Naruto's strength's left him and he fell on his knees next to his sister body. _Why? Why? My sweet, innocent baby sister._

With trembling hands he reached towards her face, intending on caressing it but he stopped midway. _Where's the little girl? Where's Reika?_

A spark of hope rose in his heart and he quickly got up to search for his niece._ Perhaps she got away. Sakura managed to get her away. She's safe._

He found her more than fifteen minutes later, sprayed across her father's bed with half a hundred holes in her petite body.

Naruto didn't know if he could take anymore of this macabre scene. He just wanted to close his eyes and go back in time, to fix this.

From that day on, his sister and her children's faces were imprinted his mind.

Suddenly the monster's hand shot up and grabbed Naruto behind the knee who still tried to grab his sword again but failed.

They went down wrestling and Naruto watched in horror as the monster wrapped one huge arm around him and brought him closer.

"Uzumaki Sakura." The monster said, looking directly into his eyes. "I killed her screaming whelp."

For Naruto it was as if everything was happening in slow motion but he had no power to stop it. He watched as the monster raised his free arm and thrust his fingers into his face. "Then I raped her." The monster pushed his fingers into his eyes and Naruto had never felt such pain before. He was not sure if he had screamed, he was on the edge on consciousness and for a moment he was afraid. Afraid of the pain, afraid to die, afraid that he had failed but then a pink haired angel appeared in front of him and all the pain disappeared, all the doubt, all the fear…_The monster is going with me and he will be a great king. Everything will be alright_. "Then I smashed her fucking head in. Like this."

He felt only peace. He had won.


End file.
